


Рубашкой вверх

by hebecvinot (meganixel)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/hebecvinot
Summary: Забудь о том, какой ты масти.





	1. Алан

Я повертел на пальце ключ, полученный от коменданта. Вот и всё, завтра первый день новой жизни. Больше никаких ночных дежурств, никаких пациентов, никакого серого бездорожья, в котором не раз на моей памяти застревала машина Скорой. Биоинформатика в престижном университете столицы обещала быть интересной, да и стипендии по гранту должно было хватить на жизнь.

Просторный лифт повёз меня на десятый этаж. Сейчас разложу вещи и хорошенечко высплюсь, а завтра уже на учёбу. От общежития до факультета курсируют бесплатные автобусы, так сказала комендант, но на всякий случай я встану пораньше.

Ключ повернулся в замке. Я окинул взглядом захламлённую комнату. 

Мой сосед, кем бы он ни был, явно не ждал, что к нему кого-то подселят. Что ж, пора напомнить ему, что он не в своей квартире, а в общежитии, и пусть убирает свой хлам с моей кровати.

— Привет, — громко сказал я. Реакции не последовало. Сосед, кажется, спал. Я подошёл ближе, потряс его за плечо. Выспится ночью, а сейчас пусть поможет мне убраться здесь. В таком свинарнике я жить точно не намерен.

Болезненно худой парень лежал на боку и трясся мелкой дрожью, обхватив себя руками, а я стиснул зубы от нехорошего предчувствия. Грубо потряс его за плечо. Он открыл глаза, и его мутный, затуманенный взгляд не оставил мне никаких сомнений. Отвратительно.

— Ангел? — спросил он.

— Дьявол, — бросил я сквозь зубы, в его глазах промелькнул испуг, но вскоре он уже внимательно изучал моё лицо. Не знаю, что он видел, но он улыбался в никуда. 

Я знал только один способ привести его в чувство. Мне не хотелось ждать, пока его отпустит та дрянь, которой он закинулся. 

Я достал из рюкзака аптечку. У бывшего врача Скорой аптечка в разы больше, чем у нормального человека. Я понимал, что сейчас я не на работе и этот торчок не подписывал мне согласия на медицинское вмешательство. Но также я понимал, что он никому не пожалуется. Я запер дверь комнаты изнутри. 

Я не смотрел на его дурацкую обдолбанную улыбку, пока доставал из упаковки шприц. Не говоря ни слова, я перевернул его мордой в подушку. Он дернулся, я уселся на его ноги, фиксируя их, приспустил его потёртые домашние штаны. На всякий случай ткнул его в подушку, чтобы не было лишних звуков, и одним точным движением всадил иглу с пролонг-антидотом ему в ягодицу. Медленно надавил на поршень. 

Я не знаю, что происходило в его изменённой реальности, но, когда я аккуратно утилизировал шприц и ампулу, он уже плакал, закрыв лицо руками. Я поморщился. 

Разочарование подкралось незаметно, и теперь я оказался целиком во власти этого чувства. Ожидания не совпали с реальностью. Здесь преспокойно проживает торчок. 

Я с досадой пнул его рюкзак, стоявший рядом с кроватью. Таких, как он, я не считал за полноценных людей. Что бы ни привело его на эту кривую дорожку, ему нет оправдания.

Он, пошатываясь, сел. Вытер слёзы. Посмотрел на меня, и взгляд был более ясным.

— Ну привет, — мрачно произнёс я. Он кивнул. Я окинул комнату взглядом и решил прояснить ситуацию сразу.

— Значит так, обдолбыш. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя исключили со скандалом, ты будешь жить здесь по моим правилам. Не закидываться дрянью, убираться и сидеть тихо, как мышь. Сегодня тебе повезло, мне было не до разборок. Но терпеть торчков у себя в комнате я не намерен.

— Понял, — сказал он кратко, затем встал и потянулся. Я проводил его взглядом до двери ванной и тяжело вздохнул.

***

Пределы и производные казались ускользающими и одновременно растянуто-липкими, пока я выныривал из сна. 

— Алан, — голос Эрика. 

Он ни разу не будил меня за эти три месяца. Я постепенно начал осознавать себя заснувшим за столом. Чёртова высшая математика, чёртовы бессонные ночи. Всё тело затекло. Я потянулся к телефону. 7:15.

— Спасибо, — недоверчиво произнёс я. Это было первое слово, которое я сказал Эрику после нашего не самого приятного знакомства. Надо сказать, эти три месяца он был почти идеальным соседом. Не употреблял, не раскидывал вещи, убирался по графику и не разговаривал со мной. А тут, на тебе, оказывается, он помнит о моём существовании и даже о том, во сколько я встаю. 

Я катастрофически не справлялся с учёбой, но упрямо шёл вперёд, стиснув зубы. Ходил на все консультации преподавателей, вёл конспекты и не спал ночами перед коллоквиумами. Первое высшее далось мне не в пример легче, надо отметить.

Сейчас хватит времени собраться и успеть на автобус. Перед выходом Эрик пожелал мне удачи.

*** 

Я провалил коллоквиум. Я не понимаю, то ли я настолько тупой, то ли математика настолько не моё. Злость билась внутри осточертело, просила выхода. И я подумал, что если Эрик вдруг решил взяться за старое, просто разобью ему морду. Но скорее всего Эрик по-прежнему примерный сосед. 

Я распахнул дверь в комнату. Эрик, сидевший на кровати с ноутбуком, поднял на меня взгляд. Я закрыл дверь аккуратно, хотя больше всего хотелось ей хлопнуть. Сделал несколько шагов и ударился пальцем об стул. И вдруг меня сорвало. Я швырнул стул через полкомнаты в стену. 

Не отпустило, зато стало стыдно. Я перевёл взгляд на Эрика. Он смотрел спокойно, разве что не усмехаясь.

— Будешь ржать — разобью ебало, — пообещал я ласково. Эрик неожиданно встал и подошёл ко мне.

— Хочешь — разбей, мне всё равно, — сказал он. 

Я посмотрел на него пристально. Этот загадочный тип снова начал меня нервировать.

— Снова на дозе? — спросил я.

— Чист, — он пожал плечами. 

Я всмотрелся в него. Действительно, чист, судя по всему. По крайней мере, знакомых признаков я не углядел. Он легонько толкнул меня в плечо, и я среагировал мгновенно. Я не ожидал от себя такой злости, застилающей глаза, не ожидал, что повалю его на пол и буду бить, как грушу.

Через несколько ударов я опомнился. Передо мной был Эрик, на этот раз ни в чём не повинный, особенно в моём провале коллоквиума, просто попавший под горячую руку. Я почувствовал себя крайне странно. Злость утихла. Но мне будто бы… понравилось? Я оглядел его лицо. Мда, рука у меня, конечно, тяжёлая. Большая часть моей злости пришлась на его левую челюсть и левый глаз. 

— Остыл? — спросил он, и его голос чуть дрогнул. У меня бы не повернулся язык извиниться, и я просто поднялся с пола. Чуть помедлив, протянул ему руку, помогая встать. 

— Помочь с математикой? — таков был его следующий вопрос. Я никак не ожидал такого после того, что я с ним сделал. Но почему-то решил не отказываться.

— Ну попробуй.

***

— Разобрались? — спросил он.

— Разобрались, — я сидел с ошарашенным видом. Эрик объяснил мне всё гораздо лучше, чем преподаватели. Похоже, у меня были шансы исправить всё.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, выпью чаю. Тебе налить?

— Да, — я закрыл тетрадь. Было даже жаль, что завтра воскресенье. Впрочем, в понедельник снова пары по высшей математике. — Эрик… — я замялся. Я хотел спросить и сказать столько всего…

— Да? — он обернулся с двумя кружками в руках.

— Ты всё-таки торчок или нет?

— Кого ты называешь торчками? Определение, пожалуйста, — он натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ну, у тебя зависимость от дряни?

— Как видишь, я три месяца чист и меня не ломает.

— Но почему ты в тот день настолько объебался?

— Были причины, — он дёрнул плечом.

— Для такого не может быть причин, — убеждённо произнёс я.

— А для того, что ты сегодня устроил, причины могут быть? — его голос прозвучал едко. Он подошёл ко мне и вручил кружку с чаем. — У нас у всех свои демоны, Алан. 

Я не нашёл, что ему на это сказать. Отхлебнул чаю и обжёгся.

— Твою мать! Он горячий, Эрик! Какого чёрта!

— Тебе надо было холодной разбавить? — голос Эрика снова прозвучал буднично.

— Да, — я вздохнул. — И сахара. Две ложки.

— Пойдём, сядем за стол, — позвал Эрик. — Не стоять же посреди комнаты. Сахар только кубиками. 

Я подтянул свой стул к его столу. Некоторое время мы сидели и молча пили чай. Я взглянул на Эрика — когда на него падал свет, выглядел он чудовищно.

— Как в понедельник пойдёшь на учёбу такой красивый? — спросил я. Внутри противно зашевелилась вина, напоминая о том, из-за кого лицо Эрика выглядит именно так.

— Я занимаюсь расчётами по удалённому доступу. Отправлю отчёт как обычно, — он пожал плечами. — Я вообще выхожу только в магазин или на прогулку. Что подумают продавщицы, меня не ебёт.

— А не болит? — поинтересовался я.

— Болит, — он усмехнулся. — Голова вообще раскалывается. А что, можешь вколоть обезбол по дружбе?

— Если надо, могу, — я не ожидал, что он попросит, но меня бы это действительно не затруднило. — Таблетки не помогают?

— От таблеток желудок с ума начинает сходить. 

— Ложись тогда.

Эрик глотнул ещё чаю и лёг на кровать лицом в подушку. Чуть приспустил свои домашние штаны. 

Я достал одноразовые перчатки, шприц и ампулу. Глянул на Эрика — тот, кажется, внимательно за мной наблюдал. Когда всё было готово, я подошёл ближе.

— Стесняешься, что ли? — спросил я. — Сильнее приспусти, я же в мышцу буду колоть. 

Не дождавшись, я сам оголил его ягодицы чуть сильнее, чем следовало, и моему взгляду открылось то, что я, судя по всему, не должен был видеть и не заметил в прошлый раз. 

На середине правой ягодицы была татуировка со значком масти треф.

Всё бы ничего, но я знал, что означают татуировки на мужских ягодицах. Я знал, что веду себя крайне бестактно, но остановиться не мог и коснулся значка пальцем.

— Где набили? — спросил я.

— Коли уже, — вздохнул он. 

Я коснулся ватой другой ягодицы. 

— Ты расслабишься или нет? — спросил я. — Расслабь мышцы. 

Я поймал себя на том, что знак треф приковывает мой взгляд к себе. А ещё — на том, что я разглядываю худощавые ягодицы Эрика… Вроде такие парни не в моём вкусе, но… 

Я снова мазнул ватой по его левой ягодице, затем быстро всадил шприц. Медленно надавил на поршень, вытащил шприц, прижал вату, закрыл иглу колпачком. Взглянул, как он поспешил прикрыть ягодицы, и вдруг почувствовал, как к паху приливает кровь. 

Я захотел его трахнуть. Видимо, осознание того, что его уже трахали до меня, сняло какие-то барьеры. 

Он сел рядом со мной, окинул меня взглядом, и кровь прилила уже к щекам. От паха, впрочем, не отхлынула. Я понял, что он заметил мой стояк.

— Не знал, что тебя заводят карточные масти, — медленно проговорил он. — Если хочешь, могу выйти, спокойно подрочишь. 

— А ты, значит, не даёшь кому попало? — когда я теряюсь, то начинаю вести себя нагло. 

Он усмехнулся.

— Можешь подождать, пока у меня пройдёт голова. Объяснять математику я могу в любом состоянии, а трахаться — нет, уж извини. 

Не зная, что делать, я вернулся к недопитому чаю. Сладким он был гораздо приятнее. Мысли роились в голове как пчёлы. Что я знаю об Эрике? Почти ничего. А вспомню ли я, как трахаться с живым человеком? Почему всё так быстро? Пару лет назад я расстался с Кевином, и с тех пор моим верным партнёром была только правая рука. Сейчас как будто навалилось осознание, насколько я соскучился по теплу чужого тела.

Эрик подошёл, отхлебнул чая и отправился в ванную. Минуты казались бесконечными, я то и дело смотрел на часы. Наконец, Эрик вернулся и подошёл ко мне. Молча протянул упакованный презерватив. 

В этом было что-то неправильное. Я отложил презерватив в сторону и притянул Эрика к себе. Запустил пальцы в его растрёпанные волосы. Он стоял, как вкопанный.

— В чём дело? — спросил я.

— Послушай, Алан. Не играй со мной в нежность, я такого не выношу. Просто надень презерватив и трахни меня в любой удобной позе. Ты снимешь напряжение, я сниму напряжение, и мы вернёмся к нашему чаю. 

Как же меня бесил Эрик в эту минуту! 

Мне не хотелось играть по его правилам.

— Ты думаешь, мне интересно спать с бревном? — спросил я. Затем развернул Эрика спиной ко мне — он не сопротивлялся. Выхватил у него из рук смазку, выдавил немного на свои пальцы. Он приспустил штаны вместе с трусами и развёл руками ягодицы. 

Это выглядело почти равнодушно. 

Я вытащил ремень из своих джинсов и, хорошенько размахнувшись, хлестнул ему по ягодицам, попадая заодно и по пальцам. 

Эрик вскрикнул от неожиданности, распрямился, повернулся ко мне.

— Да что с тобой не так, ублюдок конченый?

— Со мной?! Это с тобой что не так?

Эрик вздохнул. Отхлебнул ещё чая. Его руки тряслись после попадания по пальцам ремнём. 

Я почувствовал себя глупо. Я терпеть не мог чувствовать себя глупо.

— Присядь, Алан, — мягко сказал Эрик. — Присядь и спокойно поговорим. 

Мне хотелось выплеснуть чай ему в лицо, но я сел. Ждал, пока он начнёт разговор.

— Ты не считал меня за человека с того дня, как я валялся под кайфом, так? — спросил он. 

Мне не хотелось признавать, но он был прав.

— Не считал. Потому что это было отвратительно. Ты бы видел себя. А я, между прочим, тебя не сдал. Что вообще с тобой не так? Валяешься под наркотой, на жопе татуировка…

— Которая тебя неплохо так возбудила.

— Что с тобой не так? — повторил я. — Предлагаешь переспать, а потом…

— Это теперь называется, я предложил тебе переспать? — Эрик поднял брови.

— А как?! — я решительно не понимал его. — Ты хотел секса, а потом начал выёбываться. Либо трахаться, либо хуйнёй страдать, ты бы определился и не дурил мне голову!

— Интересно, как ты ведёшь себя с теми, кого считаешь за людей, — задумчиво сказал Эрик.

— Что, блядь?

— Смотри, Алан. Ты уже не работал врачом, когда заселился в общежитие, я прав? Не был на дежурстве. Тем не менее ты вколол мне антидот, чтобы я быстрее очнулся. Посчитал себя вправе это сделать. 

— Я мог бы вызвать тебе местную Скорую, и они сделали бы то же самое. Только ещё увезли бы в наркологию и прощай, универ. Так мне стоило сделать?

Эрик проигнорировал мой вопрос.

— Ты посчитал себя вправе диктовать мне свои условия, как мне жить в комнате, в которой я живу уже пять лет. Сегодня в тебе было достаточно злости, чтобы швырнуть через комнату стул и разбить мне лицо. Зато недостаточно такта, чтобы проигнорировать мою татуировку и без лишних вопросов вколоть обезбол.

— Что-то я не услышал «спасибо» за то, что у тебя перестала болеть голова, кстати.

— Что-то я не услышал «извини» за то, что она у меня начала болеть, — парировал Эрик. — Дальше. Для тебя абсолютно нормально спрашивать, кому я даю, а кому не даю. Как о погоде спросить. Ладно, я был согласен переспать…

— Снизошёл, блядь, — я вскочил, нечаянно уронив стул. — Сука… Как ты меня бесишь…

— Ты правда считаешь, что ты нормальнее меня, Алан?

— Я считаю, что тебе стоит заткнуться.


	2. Эрик

Давно стемнело, и огни студгородка вдали выглядели почти маяком. Наверное, нужно было возвращаться, но не хотелось. 

Я думал о том, что мне везёт на уёбков. Особенно на уёбков, считающих себя вправе идти по головам. Где бы Алан ни работал врачом, я не завидовал его пациентам.

Впрочем, плевать на Алана. Когда связан с семьёй Треф, плевать вообще на всё. Я никогда не забуду, как влип в это дерьмо. Алан догадался, что, раз татуировка на ягодице, значит, меня трахали в жопу. До большего он не додумался. 

Я познакомился с Валетом два года назад. Он показался мне славным парнем, у нас быстро дошло до секса, совместных завтраков и нежных слов. Я часто оставался у него ночевать тем проклятым летом. Мы уплетали мороженое и смеялись, когда в замке заворочался ключ. 

— У кого-то есть ключи от твоей квартиры?

— Да, дружок, — расслабленно ответил Валет. Я вскочил и бросился одеваться, но Валет подставил подножку и я оказался распластан на полу. 

Примерно так я познакомился с Королём Треф. Примерно так я стал одним из его наложников и подопытных крыс. Моя жизнь раскололась на две части. Друзей в университете у меня не осталось, но я продолжал учиться и даже смог закончить и поступить в магистратуру. Но каждые выходные меня ждали совсем в другом месте.

Потом меня представили Тузу Треф. Я поцеловал его ботинок в знак почтения, а он рассказал мне, что меня скоро отпустят, но не совсем. 

Я послушно взял фамилию Треф и приобрёл статус Блудного Сына. 

В августе этого года мне позвонил Валет. Просто хотел узнать как дела. Поговорили. Не встретились. Тревога не отпускала меня, а психика, расшатанная экспериментами, подкидывала ночные кошмары, панические атаки и дереалочки. Я перестал обращать внимание на даты и в один прекрасный день обдолбался Вешенкой, чтобы забыться. До этого я утешался Вешенкой только на первом курсе, когда расстался с парнем. Задолго до того, как встретил Валета. Естественно, я не рассчитал. 

Я думал, я умер и увидел настоящего ангела. Но ангел вколол мне антидот и обернулся не слишком дружелюбным новым соседом.

Когда Алан уходил на учёбу, я ложился на пол и пару часов просто выл. К счастью, Алан не застал меня таким. Я прочитал много умных книг о проблемах с психикой и способах с ними справляться. Я учился жить, учился забываться в научной работе и художественной литературе, учился смотреть своим травмам в лицо. Я маялся в одиночестве.

Сегодня я объяснял Алану математику и надеялся, что мы забудем все недоразумения и, может быть, начнём общаться.

Ха.

Алан был уёбком. Нет, не таким, как члены семьи Треф. Довольно безобидным уёбком. Если копнуть, наверняка вскроются проблемы с установками. Наверняка обнаружится много непроработанной злости на мир. Такие, как Алан, считают себя здоровыми. И это, безусловно, делает их на голову выше таких, как я. 

Я поймал себя на том, что мне всё ещё интересно пообщаться с Аланом. Поразгадывать загадки его логики, используя прошлый опыт, примерить на него информацию из умных книжек. Я ведь не знал про него почти ничего, хотя мне было не менее любопытно его прошлое, чем ему моё. И не только прошлое. Я не знал ничего о его вкусах. Хотя нет — теперь я знал, что он добавляет в чай два кубика сахара.

Осознавая противоречивость своих мыслей, я решил пройтись ещё немного, прежде чем пойду в сторону огней общежитских многоэтажек.

*** 

Я вернулся за полночь. Свет был выключен, я решил, что Алан уже спит, но внезапно он заговорил.

— Привет, Эрик.

— Привет, — кивнул я. Сел за стол. На моём закрытом ноутбуке лежала шоколадка.

— Алан, ты случайно не знаешь, откуда…

— Благодарность за математику, — ответил он. Почему-то я был уверен, что купить шоколадку Алана сподвигли более сложные чувства, чем благодарность, но никак не прокомментировал.

— Класс, люблю сладкое. Ты будешь?

— Нет, это тебе. 

Я пожал плечами и поставил чайник. 

— Я думал, ты спишь, — заметил я.

— Не спится.

Алан встал с кровати. Как обычно, он лёг спать в трусах, и теперь в трусах направился в ванную. Я смотрел на него пристальнее, чем раньше, подмечая зачем-то детали   
вроде родинок, рубцов и даже нитки на трусах, сшитых не лучшим образом.

Чайник вскипел, и я залил пакетик кипятком. Чуть заварится и можно будет пить. Я открыл ноутбук, совершенно не представляя, чем буду сейчас заниматься. Ничего не хотелось. Я тупо смотрел на экран загрузки, когда Алан вышел из ванной.

— Нальёшь мне чаю? 

— Ты сложный, так что налей себе сам, — я с хрустом потянулся.

— Я? Я сложный? — непонимающе спросил Алан.

— Ну, тебе нужна холодная вода и сахар. Всё в шкафчике. Да, в этом, он в роли кухонного.

Пока Алан возился с чаем, я решился спросить:

— Ты какими судьбами на первом курсе биоинформатики? Врачом же был.

— Был да сплыл, — проворчал Алан. — Не очень классно дежурить на Скорой, особенно в Кинтиге. Дерьмо, а не город.

— Столица лучше, — кивнул я, соглашаясь. — Хотя в Кинтиге я не был.

— Нечего там делать. А ты сам откуда?

— Из Вейра, — я отхлебнул чаю и зашелестел фантиком шоколадки. От моих глаз не укрылось, как Алан следит за моими руками, как будто, съев шоколадку, я заключу сделку с дьяволом. — Ты по гранту, конкурс выиграл?

— Да. Сейчас врачу не перепрофилироваться нормально в науку. Только так. 

Я отломил несколько долек шоколадки, радуясь, что она не подтаявшая. Замер.

— Что, думаешь, я тебе отравы подсыпал? — спросил Алан.

— Нет, — я усмехнулся. — Но выглядит так, как будто тебе очень важно, чтобы я её съел.

Кажется, Алан смутился, хотя это не входило в мои планы.

— Вкусно. Но я оставлю себе на потом. Не каждый день радую себя сладким. Ты же не обидишься?

— Да делай что хочешь, — буркнул Алан. — Я всё равно отчаялся тебя понять. 

Я пожал плечами.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — внезапно Алан решил развить тему. — Чёрт с ними, с наркотиками, забьём на твою татуировку, но что за дичь сегодня была? Во-первых, я вспомнил, что ты толкнул меня в плечо, перед тем, как я на тебе сорвался. Зачем?

— Ты решил устроить допрос? — я терпеть не мог объясняться за своё поведение. В конце концов, Алан мне не научный руководитель, чтобы я перед ним отчитывался.

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, — Алан, кажется, сдался. — Но что за… что за… Ты хотел секса или нет?

— Я был не против. Но ты полез обниматься в первую очередь, и я… — я дёрнул плечом. Не объяснять же Алану то, чего я до конца не мог объяснить даже себе. Секс после Треф стал настолько прочно ассоциироваться с насилием, а нежность — с подставой и ложью…

Алан придвинулся ближе ко мне. Положил руку мне на затылок, не давая отстраниться. Я ждал, что он попытается поцеловать, но он просто уперся лбом в мой лоб и медленно проговорил:  
— Я полезу обниматься ещё. 

Я молчал, совершенно обескураженный. Я не понимал не только его — я не понимал себя. Не понимал, какого чёрта я всё ещё не послал его нахуй. Видимо, его это приободрило, потому что он подхватил меня руками под мышки и попытался пересадить себе на колени.

— Стоп, — резко сказал я. — Чай на свой ноутбук будешь разливать. 

Я высвободился из его рук и встал, совершенно не зная, что делать дальше. Таких долбоёбов, как Алан, у меня всё-таки ещё не было.

— Сейчас мы спокойно допиваем чай и занимаемся своими делами, окей? — я даже не надеялся на положительный ответ. 

Он встал, развернул меня к себе спиной, обнял сзади, положил голову мне на плечо.

— Да что с тобой такое? — спросил я. — Что изменилось за сегодня? Я всё тот же мерзкий сосед-торчок.

— Очень мерзкий,- Алан запустил руку мне под футболку. — Просто отвратительный. 

Я почувствовал прикосновение к своей шее короткой щетины, затем губ.

— Если у тебя такой недотрах, Алан…

— Шшш, — он зажал мне рот, затем потащил к кровати. Я не сопротивлялся. Я уже понял, что если с Аланом просто быть бревном, у него очень быстро пропадёт желание. Вопрос в том, действительно ли я этого хотел или же…

Алан стянул с меня футболку. Я знал, что он увидит шрамы на груди, животе, спине… Везде, где их обычно не видно. Некоторые от Треф, некоторые сам.

Алан действительно их увидел и присвистнул.

— Кто ж тебя так… — растерянно произнёс он.

Вместо ответа я стянул штаны. Ноги у меня были не менее разукрашенные.

— Эрик, — по голосу Алана было ясно — он не знает, что сказать. Я понаслаждался его растерянностью. Интересно, у него всё ещё стояк? Я скосил глаза. Да, всё ещё. Я не понимал, почему Алан меня так хотел, но решил помочь ему хотя бы сбросить напряжение. Я запустил руку ему в трусы и услышал прерывистый выдох. Я надеялся, что я не забыл, как дрочить кому-то кроме себя — да я и с собой, впрочем, нечасто развлекался.

Вскоре он отстранил меня, перехватил за запястья. Аккуратно поцеловал в лоб, отпустил и встал. Затем направился в ванную. 

Я остался лежать и смотреть в потолок, искренне не понимая ни его, ни себя. Что бы ни происходило, это было странно, неправильно, обескураживало меня, но на удивление не бесило и не расстраивало. 

Должно быть, он понял, что я тот ещё посттравматик и не знал, как себя со мной вести. Должно быть, сейчас он отправился сбрасывать напряжение сам.

Должно быть, пора спать.

***

Снилась драка Валета и Алана, но кто кому в итоге начистил морду, я не помнил. Я умывался и смотрел на свою физиономию сквозь брызги зубной пасты на зеркале. Я жил здесь с первого курса, и ещё ни разу мне не приходило в голову, что это зеркало стоило бы протереть. Теперь же я почему-то захотел именно этого. Мне приходилось натирать зеркала в особняке Треф, я хорошо знал, как это сделать… и как больно бывает, когда ненароком оставишь разводы. 

Я вернулся в комнату, взял стул и полез на антресоли. Среди кучи пыльного хлама отыскалась чудо-тряпочка в упаковке, должно быть, когда-то я покупал её, а может, осталась от кого-то из прежних жильцов. Ну и сомнительный спиртосодержащий лосьон должен был сканать за средство для мытья. После Треф мне казалось, что я способен вымыть любую поверхность до блеска языком. Не совсем так, конечно, но дело во многом было в упорстве и старании. 

Я легко и без потёков оттёр присохшую зубную пасту, протёр зеркало и критически оглядывал результат своих трудов. Теперь вытереть насухо, с этим нужно будет постараться. 

Закончив, я остался доволен, только мне было абсолютно непонятно, зачем я только что это сделал. Я взглянул на себя в зеркало и попытался понять, что мог найти во мне Алан, но вскоре бросил это неблагодарное занятие. Зеркало было явно лучше, когда я в нём не отражался.

Когда-то я считал себя красивым. Не то чтобы моё лицо сильно изменилось с тех пор, но однажды я осознал свою отвратительную слабость и покорёженность, начал презирать себя, и лицо показалось мне отражением чего-то гадкого во мне. Я держался и не резал его, хотя очень хотелось хотя бы раз, хотя бы во время бритья. 

Я налил воды в чайник и поставил его кипятиться, достал себе пакетик каши быстрого приготовления, засыпал в тарелку. Алан пробормотал что-то сквозь сон. Я взглянул на него. Он обнимал одеяло во сне, соответственно, я мог поразглядывать его тело. Хорошо сложен и не слабого десятка, не то что я. Впрочем, далеко не качок — выглядел скорее… мягко. Уютно так. 

Так странно, что мы дважды подошли так близко к близости. Ему хотелось именно близости, а не просто присунуть. Сможем ли мы теперь быть просто соседями? 

Так странно, что ещё вчера утром мы просыпались совершенно чужими друг другу. 

На его стуле висела его тёмно-синяя рубашка. Я вспомнил, как носил рубашки своих парней ещё задолго до того, как встретил Валета. Рубашки Валета я, что примечательно, не носил.

Щёлкнул чайник.


	3. Алан

Эрик сидел на кровати, обхватив колени руками и закрыв глаза, и покачивался, видимо, в такт музыке в его наушниках. Выглядел он при этом странно. Раньше я его таким не видел, как будто он стеснялся так делать. А теперь вдруг перестал. Начал доверять?

Уязвимость и беззащитность Эрика в этот момент пробуждали желание подойти и обнять, но я помнил, как Эрик реагировал на обнимашки.

Вспомнив, что я ещё не умылся и не почистил зубы, я направился в ванную. Отдраенное до блеска зеркало, серьёзно? Я отошёл в сторону, чтобы не забрызгать зеркало зубной пастой. Интересно, что нашло на Эрика с утра? Я отчаялся его понять, впрочем.

Работа на Скорой не имела ничего общего с фильмами про врачей. Я навидался достаточно торчков, психов и жертв домашнего насилия. Я быстро разучился сочувствовать, моя работа состояла не в этом. Но когда изрезано без малого всё тело… Такие мне не попадались. И Эрику я сочувствовал — должно быть, потому, что был в нём заинтересован. Со вчерашнего дня. 

Я вернулся в комнату и заправил кровать, нет-нет, да поглядывая на Эрика. Тот, казалось, растворился в своей музыке. Я хотел знать, что за музыку он слушает. Я хотел знать, какой он предпочитает шоколад. Хотел знать, сколько у него было парней. Но интереснее всего мне было, откуда у него шрамы, татуировка, желание обдолбаться перед началом учебного года и странные заскоки. 

Я хотел бы вытрясти из него всю правду, но знал, что он пошлёт меня нахер. Поэтому лучшее, что я мог сделать… Впрочем, я врал себе. Я не знал, как себя с ним вести. 

У меня был талон на обед в местной столовой, и время уже подходило. Стало интересно, а ел ли Эрик. Дико хотелось подойти и поговорить. Тоже мне принцесса в башне своих заморочек. Возникших, впрочем, далеко не на пустом месте… 

Я ещё немного посомневался и уступил своим желаниям. Подошёл и тронул его за плечо. Эрик вскрикнул и шарахнулся в сторону.

— Забыл, что живёшь не один? — спросил я.

— Придурок, — Эрик вытаскивал наушники из ушей. — Чего тебе? Я вообще ушёл из реальности, а ты…

— Знаем таких, которые уходят из реальности.

— Ты что-то хотел, Алан? — Эрик смотрел мне в глаза. 

Я снова почувствовал себя глупо. Чего я хотел? Спросить, ел ли он сегодня что-нибудь? Я не заботливая бабушка.

— Конечно, хотел тебя выебать, — я сразу понял, что шутка была неудачной, и почувствовал себя только более глупо. Эрик, впрочем, усмехнулся, но как-то невесело.

— Чем я тебя привлекаю? Я же, — он замялся, — не очень. 

Я растерялся. Эрик как будто и вправду стал меньше закрываться.

— Глупости не говори, — пробормотал я, окидывая его взглядом. Ну да, чересчур худой, но при этом такой… Ну, привлекательный…

Эрик пристально посмотрел на меня и хмыкнул.

— Делай что хочешь, Алан, если что, я пошлю нахуй. Типа стоп-слова, только нахуй. Понимаешь? 

Я не был уверен, что понял его правильно, но решил не переспрашивать. На секунду задумался, чего бы мне хотелось сейчас.

— Знаешь игру в вопрос-ответ?

— Знаешь дорогу нахуй? — мгновенно напрягся Эрик.

— Предлагаю облегчённый вариант, — невозмутимо предложил я. — Если не захочешь, можешь не отвечать. Первым спрашиваешь ты.

— Первые три вопроса за мной, — Эрик решил поторговаться.

— А потом я иду нахуй? — уточнил я.

— Посмотрим. 

Я кивнул. Эрик много выёбывался и бесил меня этим, но почему-то я был не в настроении ругаться, поэтому просто сел рядом с Эриком на кровать.

— Окей, первый вопрос… Расскажи про свою семью, Алан.

Вопрос был неприятным, но не настолько, чтобы сдаться. Тем более, себе я не оговорил права не отвечать.

— Отец, мать, младший брат. Ничего особенного, — я пожал плечами. — Когда мелкий проболтался отцу, что я гей, отец решил… Короче, был скандал. Сказали, ещё раз — и выгонят. Я подумал-подумал, подготовился и ушёл сам. Пересекались потом иногда, Кинтиг тесен. Но почти не разговаривали. Я ответил?

— Расскажи про скандал, — голос Эрика звучал осторожно, но требовательно. Я посмотрел ему в лицо, на котором не было живого места, и мне захотелось вмазать ещё. Уёбок. Не мог спросить что попроще? 

Я посмотрел в пол, потёр лицо руками, вздохнул и собрался с мыслями.

— Перепало и матери, и мне. Ругань, рукоприкладство, разбитая посуда. Всё по классике, — я как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами. В голове закрутилась унизительная сцена, визги матери после того, как отец отвесил ей пощёчину. Я хотел защитить, но она очень быстро приняла сторону отца. Помогла ему удержать меня, обмакнуть головой в таз с мыльной водой, чтобы он мог выпороть меня под смех мелкого… 

Я почувствовал, как руки сжимаются в кулаки от бессильной злобы. Глаза защипало будто бы от того самого мыла.

Меньше всего я хотел, чтобы Эрик видел меня таким. А он смотрел на меня. Очень серьёзно смотрел. 

Я встал. Вышло слишком резко. Эрик поймал меня за руку.

— Какой твой любимый цвет? — тихо спросил он. Я сделал глубокий вдох и ответил:

— Белый. Моя очередь?

— Да. 

Я замер, соображая, что мне важнее узнать сначала. Татуировка, шрамы, наркотики? Что-то нашёптывало, что всё это связано.

— Шрамы, — бросил я.

Эрик опустил взгляд, затем заговорил, размеренно и спокойно.

— Меня подставил мой любовник. Он оказался связан с сомнительной организацией под названием Семья Треф. Эти ребята взяли меня в оборот и понеслось — эксперименты с моей психикой, с веществами, ну и другие издевательства. Резали по большей части они, но иногда я добавлял и сам.

— Зачем? — спросил я, не удержавшись. Эрик выдохнул с явным облегчением. 

— Играй по правилам, сейчас моя очередь. 

Я нахмурился, не зная, чего ждать.

— Ну? — ждать было мучительно.

— Ты когда-нибудь был снизу?

— Нет, — это оказалось слишком просто.

Эрик кивнул.

— Оставляешь вопрос про селфхарм? 

Я покачал головой. 

— Что у тебя с ними сейчас? С этими Трефами.

Эрик прерывисто вздохнул.

— Ты не сможешь… блядь. Алан, забудь, серьёзно.

— Я спросил, что у тебя с ними сейчас. Отвечай, — я снова почувствовал, как сжимаются кулаки.

— У меня фамилия Треф, если ты не в курсе. Я в статусе Блудного Сына. На длинном поводке вместо короткого. Валет звонил в августе узнать, как мои дела. Меня так переебало, что… — он вздохнул и договорил. — Что я передознулся Вешенкой к твоему приезду. 

Я кивнул. Скорее всего, организация очень серьёзная. Но… Мне не хотелось сдаваться, даже толком не подумав над этим вопросом.

Эрик сделал то, чего я не ожидал. 

Он положил голову мне на плечо. Потёрся щекой. И прошептал:

— Забей, Алан. Пожалуйста, забей. 

Я задумчиво погладил его по голове. Мысли крутились вокруг Треф и упирались в недостаток информации. Я запустил руку в волосы Эрика, коснулся губами его лба. Эрик отстранился, лёг за моей спиной и приглашающе похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. 

Нам пришлось потесниться, кровать была не самой узкой, но всё-таки односпальной. Я повернулся на бок, лицом к Эрику.

— Помнится, ты обещал выебать, — с усмешкой сказал Эрик. 

Я повернул его к себе, крепко сжал в объятиях. Я возбудился просто от ощущения, что Эрик и сам прижимается ко мне, вцепляясь пальцами в мои плечи. Я скользнул руками вниз по его спине, стиснул его ягодицы, а он закинул на меня ногу, и я невольно выдохнул. Я очень хотел его. А он… Он, наконец, откликался. И, кажется, хотел меня тоже.

— Разденемся? — спросил я.

— Подождёшь немного? Приведу себя в порядок. 

Я кивнул. Без Эрика на кровати было как-то пусто, я разделся, а потом лежал и разглядывал потолок. Мысли были обрывочными.

Наконец плеск воды смолк, щелкнула задвижка.

— Как тебе больше нравится? — спросил я, принимая из его рук смазку и презерватив. Эрик не ответил, но лёг на живот. Я провёл рукой вдоль выпирающего позвоночника и скользнул к ложбинке между ягодиц. Эрик снова был напряжён.

— Всё в порядке? — уточнил я. 

— Если я сейчас отвечу «нет», мы никогда не потрахаемся, — вздохнул Эрик. — Давай уже, Алан, ну. 

Я только покачал головой. Капнул смазкой на свои пальцы.

— А ты узкий, — заметил я, толкнувшись внутрь пальцем.

— У меня… — Эрик сладко выдохнул, стоило мне задеть простату. — Давно… Ааах… Не было… Да… 

Мне нравилось, как Эрик остро реагирует на мои ласки. Это заводило настолько, что мне совершенно не хотелось ждать. Я смазал пальцы ещё раз, толкнулся двумя, затем тремя, услышав, как Эрик втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Больно? — спросил я.

— Да похуй, — пробормотал Эрик.

— Можно? 

— Можно. 

Я натянул презерватив, немного волнуясь. Не только у Эрика давно не было секса. Но стоял у меня крепко. Я взгромоздился на Эрика. 

Когда я толкнулся внутрь, движение вышло неосторожным, и Эрик выругался. Я начал двигаться, и постепенно ощутил, как меня захлестывает, застилая глаза… 

Я тяжело задышал, вколачиваясь в Эрика, и кончил, вжимаясь в него. Через пару секунд мир, покачиваясь, обрёл привычный вид, и я разочарованно вздохнул. Всё кончилось слишком быстро, хоть для меня и чертовски ярко. 

Я встал, чуть пошатнувшись. Эрик перевернулся на спину и невозмутимо дрочил себе, глядя на меня.

— Алан…

— Да?

— Давай ещё пальцами…

Эрик согнул ноги в коленях. Смазка не успела высохнуть до конца, и я снова толкнулся внутрь него тремя пальцами, нащупал простату.  
Эрика выгнуло дугой, и его сперма выстрелила так, что брызги попали ему на лицо.

— Ни хуя себе, — я провёл пальцем по его щеке, собирая прозрачно-белые капли.

— Ни хуя себе, — согласился он. — Салфетки в тумбочке, принесёшь?


	4. Эрик

— Это точно можно есть? — с сомнением спросил Алан, когда я принёс на тарелке бутерброды с самым дешёвым сыром.

— Я ем, — я пожал плечами. — Не умер.

Алан взглянул с сомнением. 

— Жалеешь, что пропустил обед в столовой? — подколол я. Вместо ответа он аккуратно забрал у меня тарелку с бутербродами, поставил на стол и стиснул меня в объятиях. 

От этого что-то внутри ломалось. От этого что-то внутри теплело. 

Казалось, он мог стоять так бесконечно. Когда он пробежался по моему загривку кончиками пальцев, я блаженно прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чем-то давно забытым. 

С первых нот рингтона я знал, кто звонит. Дело дрянь. Очень, очень плохо.

— Не бери трубку, — шепнул Алан, перехватив мою руку.

— Алан, блядь, это очень важно! Если… — я отчаянно рванулся. — Это, блядь, опасно!

Алан, помрачнев, отпустил меня, и я быстро нажал «ответить».

— Привет, Эрик, — таким тоном говорят только те, кто давно загнал в угол свою жертву.

— Привет, — я пытался говорить спокойно. Я всегда пытался держаться спокойно, зная, что потом это будет стоить мне истерики.

— Как твои дела? — Валет всегда начинал допрос именно с этого.

— В порядке.

— Не обижай старого друга, расскажи поподробнее. 

— Второй год магистратуры, рассчитываю свойства л-гискоидов, буду делать по ним магистерскую. Читаю в свободное время.

— Как на личном? — небрежно спросил Валет. Отвечать нужно было быстро.

— Всё так же сохну по тебе, — я позволил себе усмехнуться. 

— М, как интересно, — возможно, Валет понял, что я ухожу от ответа, но не придал этому значения. Прямую ложь Валет распознавать умел, а правда… Ну уж нет, я не скажу ни слова про Алана. Я ждал, что он скажет дальше. — Так может, встретимся, дружок? 

Я понял, что он хотел предложить это с самого начала. Я знал, что не могу отказаться.

— Конечно, Валет. Я с удовольствием.

— Отлично, я знал, что ты согласишься. Машина у КПП.

Гудки.

— Ты не пойдёшь, Эрик, — Алан встал между мной и дверью.

Приехали, блядь.

— Тогда они придут сюда. Прямо сюда. Они не любят долго ждать.

— Ты предлагаешь мне отпустить тебя к тем, кто…

— Именно так. И побыстрее, — раздражённо сказал я.

Алан продолжил перегораживать дверь.

— Прыгну в окно, — я неебически разнервничался. 

Алан выкрутил мне руки, и это в который раз напомнило мне, насколько же он сильнее. 

— Что ты, блядь, возомнил о себе, Алан? Мы перепихнулись и ты решил, что можешь… Сука… Они ждут… Сейчас будет пиздец… Ты тупой, Алан, насколько же ты тупой… 

Ход времени ощущался кожей. Драгоценные утекающие секунды. Я рвался отчаянно, но Алан был сильнее.

Границы плиток пола поплыли и закачались. Цвета стали ярче. Ощущения в выкрученных руках приобрели объём. Я будто со стороны услышал свой истерический смех. До меня не сразу дошло, что Алан отпустил меня и я катаюсь по полу. Кажется, в хаосе красок мелькнуло лицо Алана. А потом всё закончилось.

***

— Какая жалость, что тебе стало нехорошо, — надо мной склонился Валет. Перед глазами всё плыло, я пытался очнуться и понять, что происходит. Ничего хорошего — это было очевидно. 

Я был на кровати в квартире Валета. В комнате мы были вдвоём.

Где, блядь, Алан?

— С тобой ведь такое от тревоги, верно? — спросил Валет как ни в чём не бывало. 

От тревоги, да. Но от тревоги только одного сорта. 

Я кивнул. Я хотел знать, что случилось, и что сейчас с Аланом. Валет явно не собирался мне что-либо рассказывать.

— Я думал, за Блудными Сыновьями не высылают водителей, — заметил я. Валет рассмеялся.

— Мы не трогали тебя больше года. Но ты снова нам нужен. Думаем над тем, чтобы вернуть тебя в Семью.

— Зачем?

— Лишние вопросы, дружок, я такое не люблю, — Валет поцокал языком. — Ты отвык от нас, но я тебе напомню. Просто делай, что скажут, не спрашивая, зачем. 

Я знал, что такое «делать, что скажут». Это могло выглядеть абсолютно нелогичным и не складывалось в цельную картину. В цельную картину складывались только эксперименты, проводившиеся в особняке Треф. В квартире у Валета всё было куда скучнее. Спать с ним, убираться в квартире и не сопротивляться, если ему вздумается пустить в ход свой любимый ножик с красивой ручкой. Всё-таки Валет ебучий фетишист. 

Я молчал, а Валет меня разглядывал, будто бы что-то прикидывая. В голове тревожно бились мысли про Алана, но я не подавал виду. Скорее всего, уже сегодня я его увижу.

*** 

Мои дёсны кровоточили, но я продолжал чистить зубы, пока не почувствовал подступающую рвоту от зубной пасты. Тогда я бросил зубную щётку в раковину и вернулся в комнату.

Вкус спермы Валета всё равно ощущался во рту, но, скорее всего, это было ощущение, достроенное моим больным мозгом.

Алана не было дома. 

Мне хотелось разбить окно, разбить себе голову, разбить телефон и что-нибудь ещё. Меня трясло.

Рубашка Алана всё ещё висела на стуле. Я осторожно коснулся её и вдруг почувствовал подступающую истерику. На его столе лежали наручные часы.

22:47. 

Мне кажется или я, блядь, рыдаю на весь этаж?

Почему он не мог отпустить меня одного? Чего он ко мне привязался, ведь, если посудить, мы друг другу почти чужие? Любовь с первого взгляда, мать её?   
И почему мне так важно, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось?

Кроме него, у меня никого нет, напомнил я себе вдруг. Вспомнил, как Король Треф снисходительно разрешил мне полтора года назад съездить на похороны матери.

Когда-то я не знал, что бывает настолько хуёво. Меня продолжало трясти в рыданиях, я не успокаивался. 

Я потерял счёт времени, но тут в замке заворочался ключ. Я замер, не веря. Сейчас окажется, что это совсем не Алан…

— Эрик?

— Алан? 

Он стиснул меня в объятиях, и меня накрыло новой волной рыданий.

— Что было, Алан? — наконец, спросил я. Алан помрачнел.

— Я действительно тупой. Я теперь на крючке. Им нужны врачи, и я подвернулся очень кстати.

— Ты будешь на них работать? — если честно, эта отвратительная перспектива радовала меня больше, чем возможность увидеть Алана избитым, изрезанным или изнасилованным.

— Да. Десятка сказала, что теперь я работаю по выходным. Провожу эксперименты на таких, как ты, — Алан невесело усмехнулся.

— Почему ты согласился?

— Ты тоже тупой, Эрик, если не понимаешь, — вздохнул Алан. — Если честно, мы оба очень-очень тупые. 

Я промолчал. На смену моей истерике приходило отупение.

— А теперь давай спать, — сказал Алан. — Я лягу с тобой. 

Я не хотел с ним спорить.

*** 

Я проснулся посреди ночи, перелез через Алана, налил себе воды из фильтра в кружку. Сон был таким мерзким, что не хотелось о нём думать, но образы так и стояли перед глазами: то Алан, у которого нет руки, то какие-то сцены секса с Валетом, то пожар в общежитии, и всё это связывалось в единый, цельный, отвратительный сюжет, от которого хотелось пойти проблеваться. 

Как всегда после таких снов, я не хотел ложиться обратно. Мне не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем выпить кофе и заняться расчётами, которые я запускал и анализировал и в состояниях похуже.

Серия расчётов, которую я закончил в пятницу вечером, была до того похожа на предыдущую серию, что я строил графики и писал отчёт почти на автомате. Я почти начал подготавливать новые инпут-файлы, открыл сайт со статьями по университетскому допуску, и тут услышал, как заворочался Алан. Проснётся или нет? Я замер. Лучше бы спал, ведь ему завтра на учёбу.

Алан перевернулся, и ему на лицо упал свет моего ноута. Я быстро выключил экран.

— Эрик, хули не спишь? — голос у Алана был почти не сонный.

— Не спится.

— Тогда свет включи.

— Не буду. Тебе на учёбу завтра. Математика, помнишь?

— Блядь, Эрик, ты серьёзно? 

— Абсолютно. Если воспринимать повседневную жизнь менее реальной из-за больших неприятностей, это не поможет с неприятностями, а вот из универа могут отчислить.

— Умник, — пробормотал Алан и отправился включать свет. — Ты вообще не думал, что делать? С твоими, а теперь и моими неприятностями?

— Ничего, — я пожал плечами.

— Раз ты всё равно не спишь, будешь мне рассказывать. И будем думать вместе.

— Я уже думал.

— Тогда у тебя не было меня. 

Я рассмеялся. Что бы там ни напридумывал себе Алан про возможность справиться с Семьёй Треф, в эту минуту я обожал его за то, что он не унывает.

Надежда — дурацкое чувство, я знал это.

— Чай будешь? Разговор обещает затянуться.


End file.
